Black and White Orbs
by Burning Truth
Summary: Don't really have a good summary. Just read. Might become mild to moderate slash in the future. Stressing the might. Read&Review and you get a cookie


Black and White orbs

By: Burning Truth

The teen ran. He ran as fast as he could. The demons were after him.

"Hey little kid." A demon said as it shimmered in front of him. "Bye little kid." He said as a fireball appeared in his hands. He threw at the kid who teleported out of the way at the last second in shining white and blue lights.

He reappeared behind him casting a fireball causing the demon to disappear in a cloud of dust. He turned and ran. He wasn't sure where he was going but he knew sure as hell it wasn't here.

"Hello little boy." Said a dark figure.

"What do you want?!?" The teen asked.

"Your powers. They could be very useful to me." He said.

"Why should I help you?!?" He yelled trying but failing to cast a fireball.

"Because, I can help you; get revenge."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Come on Mom!" Chris pleaded.

"No." Piper said not even bothering to look at him.

"Paige? Phoebe?" He looked pleadingly to his two aunts.

"Uh-uh. Don't look at us." Phoebe said, Paige nodded. "Please it's not like I haven't gone to the Burning Graveyard before."

"I don't care. You will wait like we do for that last ingredient."

"A week? What if we need that vanquishing potion?"

"Chris when was the last time we needed a de-possession potion?" Piper asked her son.

"She's got a point there." Paige pointed out.

"Hey! Better safe than sorry." Suddenly a figure started materializing in front of them.

"Leo!" Piper yelled exasperated. "I thought we agreed. No more random appearances!" The figure materialized but not into Leo.

"Who's Leo?" A young boy, about 16. Appeared in front of them. He was about Chris' height tan skin and black hair with brown eyes.

"Piper?"

Piper swiveled around to see Leo. "That's Leo! Who are you?"

"I'm Jeike. I --" He trailed off staring at Chris.

"What?" Chris said creeped out by the kid.

"Are you gay? I mean, you just look too pretty to be straight."

"No! I mean yes! I am straight!"

"Ok I can't be the only one who thinks that."

"Well now that you mention it. He does look like he's too pretty to be straight." Phoebe said.

"Oh yeah, I see what you mean." Paige added.

"Ok... Could we stop talking about my sexuality, and by the way I'm not gay, it's just creepy."

"Ok, Fine, but thou doth protest too much. Any way, I'm Jeike Lower. You are the charmed ones right?" A round of nods answered his question. There's a demon, he's after me."

"Why would he be after you." Leo asked.

"Because..." He put a hand on Paige's shoulder.

"Oh! I feel...-"

"Stronger? More powerful? You are." Jeike explained. He went to touch Phoebe's shoulder.

"Ah, ah, ah! No touchy! My empathy's strong enough." She said swatting his hands away.

Jeike stared them all in the eye. "None of you trust me."

"You're an empath too?" Phoebe asked.

"Actually, no."

"Then how did you-" Paige started.

"He's tapping into your powers." Leo realized.

"Basically. I am a power amplifier and a power mimicker."

"So you can copy any of our powers?" Piper asked.

"Yes, but only under certain conditions. I have to know your power and I have to be near you." He explained.

"So let me guess. This demon wants to use you to amplify his powers? Make him harder to beat?" Chris commented. Jeike nodded.

"Well if you're a witch-- err-- wizard, your parents must be too right?" Leo asked.

"They were." He said looking down.

"Were?" Someone commented.

"He... he killed them."

"Oh. Well... why don't you stay here until we can vanquish him?" Piper had gone into mom mode.

"Really?"

"Of course? Where else would you go?" Leo remarked.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"So how you handling it?" Leo asked Jeike as the walked in a park.

"Fine I guess. I mean, I've been running all the time. I really hadn't had time to deal." He said in a surprisingly calm manner.

"Oh. Well I suggest you deal with it soon. Bottling up your emotions isn't any good... So what can you tell me about them?" Leo asked, curios as to the strange boy's origin, and also hoping it would help him deal.

"Well my dad. He was half witch half darklighter..."

"Darklighter?" Leo said surprised.

"He never figured out how. His mother never told him... actually he never found that out until after my grandma found my mom was pregnant. Then she explained to him everything. That he was a wizard, half darklighter. But soon after I was born, more of the family secret was revealed. One day my grandma came over and saw me orb."

"And that's when they realized your mother was a whitelighter." Leo continued.

"Close. Half whitelighter. She was half witch. You see for some reason whitelighter's offspring aren't allowed to stay with their witch parents." Leo nodded. He knew that rule too well. "And that's basically all I know..."

"Feel better?" Leo asked and Jeike nodded. "You know Piper and Phoebe went through the same thing more or less..." Leo explained to Jeike as they kept walking.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

'12:17' The digital clock flashed. Jeike looked around. Everyone was asleep. Quietly he got out of bed. reaching into his pocket he pulled out a small vile of purple watery liquid. Slowly he sneaked out of his room.

He looked around.

He walked into the first room. There was Chris sleeping in his bed. Quietly, stealthily, he walked up to him. Taking the dropper/cap off of the vile he waited. Chris turned in his sleep to face him. his mouth was open. Placing the tip of the dropper between his lips he pressed twice. Two drops. That would buy him until is master came. The charmed ones would pay for killing his parents. He saw Chris gasp. The potion had worked. He grabbed Chris' arm and blackorbed to the kitchen.

He went like that from room to room. Paige, Piper, Phoebe. Two drops in each. And none would wake up until it was too late. He blackorbed into the attic. There on the couch was Leo. He went up to him. placing the dropper between his lips. but before he squeezed he hesitated. In that small amount of time he hesitated Leo woke up.

"Jeike? What are you doing?" Startled Jeike squeezed harshly just as he pulled the dropper out, only one drop falling in his mouth. and the vial in his hand falling to the floor.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

He wasn't sure how, but he had done it. There they were. The three charmed one's, their whitelighter, and the elder. All tied up, each in a chair.

"Jeike... why?" Jeike snapped around confused. Leo had woken up. Damn! He hadn't given him enough of the potion!

"Because. You, you killed my parents." He said coldly.

"We killed your parents?" Leo asked.

"Yes. Now you're going to pay!"

"Why would we kill your parents?"

Jeike looked panicked. He struggled for an answer.

"Jeike we didn't do it, it was him.; The demon. He killed your parents."

"No he didn't. If he did, then why didn't he kill me?"

"If we killed your parents why didn't we kill you?" He contradicted.

Once again Jeike panicked.

"You know it as well as we do. He killed your parents."

"No he didn't!" He said waving his arm causing jets of air so fast they sliced the skin at Leo.

"You know it's true. What did he promise? Something to make it easier."

Jeike looked away.

"Did he promise to make it go away? The pain, the hurt? You're actually going to trust him; The guy that killed your parents?"

"Shut up!" He yelled shooting the jets of air again.

"You know I'm right. Jeike, are you going o let him kill us? Are you really like that? Like him?"

"It's not fair! I don't want to feel it." He said slipping to the floor in tears.

"Yes you do. I know it's hard. But you have to feel. It's what makes you human. Do you want to loose your humanity."

"No... but..."

"I know it's hard... but it'll get easier, eventually. I promise."

"You do?"

"I do."

Jeike summoned the jets once again. This time though instead of attacking Leo he used them to cut through the ropes, setting them free. Leo walked over to Jeike.

"Should we worry?" Leo asked.

"No, not right now. He'll wait." And with that a black aura departed it's self from Jeike. Jeike lay on the floor unconscious.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Jeike woke up with a headache. He felt like he had a hangover... not that he had ever drunk before.

"So, how's our slightly homicidal friend?" Piper asked with a smile.

"I feel like my heads going to explode... Sorry about trying to kill you all. Hope you didn't take it personally." He said with a sheepish smirk.

"That's ok, If someone doesn't try to kill us at least once a week, we know something's wrong." Chris joked. Jeike stared at him for a second.

"Yeah, I still think you're gay." Jeike said to himself.

"For the love of.." He looked to his aunts.

"Sorry staying out of this." Phoebe said.

"What she said." Paige pointed to Phoebe.

"Mom?"

"Sorry Chris." Chris watched his two aunts and mom walk out of the room (and he could've sworn he heard the laugh.)

"Dad?" He said compulsively as he turned to Leo.

"Sorry, gotta go." He said orbing out, not really wanting to get caught in the middle. Chris turned to Jeike.

"How do I know it's not just that _you're_ gay and are just hitting on me?"

Jeike looked at him amused. "Easy. One: I'm not gay. Two: Even if I was, I wouldn't be caught dead going out with you."


End file.
